Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication networks and, more particularly, to extracting zero cross information in a powerline communication (PLC) device.
Electric power is transmitted over transmission lines at a high voltage, and is distributed to buildings and other structures at much lower voltages using electric power lines. Besides providing electric power, the electric power lines can also be used to implement powerline communications within buildings and other structures. Powerline communications can allow electronic devices to connect to each other and to the Internet. For example, HomePlug® devices can be used for wired broadband networking using IEEE 1901 and HomePlug AV standards for broadband over powerline communication. HomePlug AV and IEEE 1901 standards compatible PLC devices can implement AC line cycle zero cross detection techniques. AC line cycle zero cross detection can be used by the PLC devices for proper synchronization with the AC line cycle.